1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the formation of thin films of high k dielectric materials over substrates for use in manufacturing semiconductor devices, flat-panel display devices, and other electronic devices. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a surface preparation treatment for the formation of thin films of high dielectric constant materials over substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of semiconductor processing, flat-panel display processing or other electronic device processing, chemical vapor deposition has played an important role in forming films on substrates. As the geometries of electronic devices continue to shrink and the density of devices continues to increase, the size and aspect ratio of the features are becoming more aggressive, e.g., feature sizes of 0.07 microns and aspect ratios of 10 or greater are being considered. Accordingly, conformal deposition of materials to form these devices is becoming increasingly important.
High dielectric constant materials, such as metal oxides, are one type of thin film being formed over substrates. Problems with current methods of forming metal oxide films over substrates include high surface roughness, high crystallinity, and/or poor nucleation of the formed metal oxide film.
Therefore, there is a need for improved processes and apparatuses for forming high k dielectric materials over substrates.